


Love is an Open Door

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [45]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Gift Fic, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Pictures, Stalker, Stalking, VK Drabs, Voyeurism, present fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #111: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: A special friend has a pet peeve for whenever authors do not explicitly mention if the door has been closed. Cue this self-indulgent stalker fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an Open Door

“Oh, good, there you are,” Alfred smiled breathily and with a heavy sigh, adjusting himself somewhat as the chilly night air seeped through his thin and obscure clothing, the simple black blending easily into the scenery around him. Ivan giggled and covered the noise with his scarf, a dainty and elegantly sculpted hand pulling the well-loved (in more ways than one) fabric over his nose. Grinning a cheeky and obsessively loving smile at him, Alfred watched and waited for his love to finish coming around the corner and up the residential block, counting the echoes of those fashionably plain shoes as they clicked and tapped unevenly along the pavement. “Thought I almost lost you around the corner…”

Ivan shivered and wavered in front of his house for a moment before yawning, drunk and numb fingers searching the pockets of his long beige coat before finally locating his house keys, the large giant of a man wavering on one foot as he turned to go up to the porch. Alfred shivered himself, mimicking his love and smiling for it, the thrill of watching Ivan move starting to get to him. He really was so lucky, so so lucky, to have someone like Ivan…

“Oh, dear,” Ivan sighed to the open air around him, tossing his head back and grunting as he rubbed out an ache in his neck. His hair swished when he let his head flop back forward, the keys trembly and sparkly in his hands, the lock absolutely refusing to host the carved metal in its inner workings. “Maybe I had too much to drink…”

“Well, guess my work here is done,” Alfred sighed and lowered his camera from his face, a sulking expression quirking his lips when Ivan finally got the latch to unlock, the knob turned and the heavy door shouldered aside by the lumbering figure. Alfred stashed his stake-out snacks in his small backpack and capped the camera lense, shifting to stow it away in its own respective bag as Ivan let himself into his home.

Really, even with how lucky he was to be this close to Ivan, the respectful and omnipresent thirty feet separating them certainly proved more irritable on some nights. The itch in Alfred’s pants couldn’t agree more, but at least he had captured some good material to work with on his camera’s memory stick, so the night’s worth of surveillance wasn’t a total loss. All the same… 

Sighing with melodramatic melancholy, Alfred looked to Ivan’s house with almost bitter depression, yearning to once again surround himself with the musky scent of his love’s dwelling, to familiarize himself with Ivan’s belongings and maybe even allow himself to soil that innocent naivety. A man such as Ivan, a solitary loner with few close friends, distant family, and an unconventional attractiveness had little to worry about in regards to potential victimization, able to live his life comfortably and without precaution or wariness of predators. Which, of course, Alfred gladly took advantage of.

But, no, he had already had to wash a handful of Ivan’s belongings while his love was out just that week; it would be rather excessive to continue as he had been proceeding, anyway. Besides, the sharp increase in Ivan’s water bill might be suspicious as well… Another breathy sigh fell from his lips as a puff of foggy mist, the chill creeping in around him.

Alfred glanced forlornly up at the house again, before freezing. 

Well, that was odd.

The door stood widely ajar, the light from the entryway banishing the porch’s shadows in an almost inviting glow, the silence of the street seeming to watch and wait for what Alfred would do.

“Oh my, how careless!” he commented with an airy laugh as he lurched to his feet, hardly remembering to collect his camera case as he bounded across the way with a brisk bounce in his step. He couldn’t pry his eyes away from that innocent door, and, really! Silly Ivan! Had he collapsed just inside? Alfred was just being a good, upstanding citizen checking in on the neighborhood weirdo to make sure everything was just hunky-dory! “And really, what if someone came in and stole something? We couldn’t possibly just let that happen!”

Stole something like a few kisses, maybe a few loving pats… If Ivan was too drunk to remember the door, he couldn’t possibly be coherent enough to remember anything else from that night, right? Alfred bounded up the porch steps, taking them two at a time in just two excited hops, not caring too much that he was being noisier than he normally let himself be. After all, this time he had a perfect excuse to be snooping around the well-to-do street.

“Hey there!” Alfred chirped from the doorway, leaning inside and being careful not to let his hands touch anything, just as a precaution. The warm house remained silent, and Alfred cautiously crossed the threshold, tilting and leaning this way and that as he peered about for Ivan, trying to find his dearest love. “Hey, you left your door open!” he called out again, a shivering smile of joy tugging his lips up at the corners as he waited for a reply.

Still, Ivan didn’t call out to him, and he wasn’t collapsed just inside the door. Alfred straightened and glanced left and right, trying to decide where his love could have bustled off to. Emboldened, Alfred glanced back at the street through the open door, grinning. “I’ll just close it for ya’!” he yelled and kicked it shut, wiping his hands of figurative dust in a that-takes-care-of-that manner. Posing with arms akimbo, Alfred glanced around for a couple more minutes and then turned the corner towards the kitchen. The cupboard under the sink had swung open, wavering back and forth from being recently disturbed. Alfred peeked in to take stock of Ivan’s stash, finding the big vodka bottle to be missing. “You’re  _ still  _ drinking? Oh, Ivan, you silly! Guess I’d better find you before you get alcohol poisoning, huh?”

He heard the TV click on in the living room across the hall, the noisy chatter simply white noise in the background of Ivan’s tipsy laughter, Alfred’s racing heartbeat joining the clamor. The hair on his arms prickled with electric thrill as Alfred swished his way across the hall, pausing to catch an excited breath as he peered in on his prey. Ivan lay draped on his two-seater loveseat, long legs swung up over one of the arm rests as he otherwise sprawled out on the cushions, his coat tugged halfway off one shoulder and his tie just barely loosened. That omnipresent scarf lay strewn about his shoulders and neck, his sloping and masculine throat just barely exposed enough to show an intriguing amount of skin. Ivan groaned and brought his hand up from where it dangled off the edge, turning his head towards the TV as he took another chug of alcohol.

The man choked and sputtered up the last mouthful he attempted swallowing when something on the TV apparently was funny enough to make him laugh, the vodka sloshing around in the bottle as he set it back down on his carpet, Alfred standing petrified behind the couch when it finally dawned on him just how  _ adorable _ Ivan was close up. Sure, he had brushed past him a handful of times in public “on accident,” and knew how handsomely alluring his musky scent was from the press of his clothes to Alfred’s flushed skin, but being this close to Ivan while the man was comfortably relaxed and unaware of his lingering presence likely had the same intoxicating effect on Alfred as the alcohol did on the attractive Russian. Ivan truly was just too much for him to handle…-!

“Kahtiyahhh,” Ivan moaned into his cellphone (when did he find the time to pluck that out of his pocket?), following up the throaty noise with a delicately soft giggle, hiccupping noisily as his sister’s worried questions came in a blurred jumble from the device. “O-on TV, Katya… there was… so funny!”

Alfred smacked a hand over his mouth to hold back his own mirthful outbursts of bliss, absolutely thrilled in the enthralling display of innocence. Ivan was drunk-dialing his sister?  _ Oh, god… _ he was so charming, so lovable, Alfred still couldn’t believe the big teddy bear of a man was single (not that he was unhappy about that, oh, no). His sister replied with something just as amusing, apparently, because once again Ivan’s laughter hung breathily suspended in the air as he wheezed through his giggles.

“Nyet, nyet! Drunk? Nyet! Frantsis,” -- Alfred perked at the mispronunciation, his smile dropping behind his hand -- “gave me only few drinks!... How many? Ah… ah, is’no matter! Why have you called me, so suddenly? Did you know, I was missing you? Ah? Chto? Nyet, I didn’t call you, Katya? You called me! Ahaha, sestra, you’re so silly!”

_ He’s completely trashed,  _ Alfred shivered with utmost delight as Ivan continued to giggle sloppily all over himself, babbling away at the phone and pestering his sister to keep repeating herself when he couldn’t catch what she was saying over his drunken laughter. Deciding to spend some relaxed time rummaging through Ivan’s things, Alfred turned somewhat and wandered over to the bookshelf against the wall, pleased to find the new volumes Ivan had purchased a week ago tucked in odd spaces between the old and familiar titles Ivan collected. Smiling to himself, Alfred dragged a finger along the spines and selected one of Ivan’s favorite books, already familiar with the cracked binding and the dog-eared pages and the underlined sections of much-loved prose. Ivan’s lovely voice in the background filled him with a sense of infatuated satisfaction, the clarity so much better than his long distance microphones and public recordings.

He flipped through it for a moment, skimming over the text as Ivan prattled into his phone, Alfred swaying his weight over to one foot before shutting the book with a thump. He returned it to its place and moved on to the next, frowning when he realized some of the books weren’t in Ivan’s usual order. Irked by this, Alfred yanked them out and rearranged them on the shelf, switching and reswitching a handful of them until they were absolutely  _ perfect _ . He took a step back and propped his hands akimbo, glancing back and forth across the shelf one last time with a smug smile, taking a moment to realize that Ivan had stopped talking on the phone, the only sound being an irritating advertisement for condoms on the late night channel. Turning over his shoulder, Alfred startled at finding Ivan staring at him upside down, his ashen hair hanging limply from his brow line, his phone precariously poised next to his ear in a loose grip. Freezing up at being officially caught, Alfred couldn’t even figure out what to do, his mind short-circuiting at having those enchanting eyes fixated so intently on him.

Of course, though, those eyes weren’t quite so fixated through the alcohol cloud, and Ivan sputtered up another giggle into the phone. “Katya! A ghost is fixing my books for me!” Ivan laughed cheerily into the receiver and then rolled onto his side again, his free hand rubbing at his temple before pawing for the bottle of vodka again. Alfred refused to exhale, however, watching Ivan carefully as he adjusted his position, moving behind the couch again as he vaguely heard Katyusha ask a whole slew of questions. “Da, da! A ghost! He is-- oh, he is gone now,” Ivan sounded confused when he looked back towards his bookshelf, Alfred safely out of his line of sight. “Awh, that is too bad! He was a handsome ghost.”

Alfred gasped and clutched a hand over his open mouth, his other hand fisting tightly in his shirt at the sweet compliment. Ivan, beloved and eternally endearing Ivan, found him to be handsome? Thoroughly charmed, Alfred trembled and backed out of the room to collect himself, doing his best to get a grip on both his breathing and his arousal. The stretchy material of his pants clung unbearably tight across his groin, his heart’s quick pulse making him hot all over with long-denied need. Ivan’s voice echoed through the house and echoed through his mind, that one line of complimentary praise a broken record in his ears.

Despite his patience, despite almost being caught, despite his better judgment warning him against prolonging his play, Alfred couldn’t bear to be away from his love for another second! He didn’t care if he risked everything he had worked for up until this moment, because this moment would be one he’d hold in his memory forever, and even if he  _ did  _ get caught, this moment would be worth it!

Steeling himself, he whirled around the doorframe to face his love again, shrinking back timidly a moment later as he suddenly lost some motivation. He could just barely see Ivan’s frame beyond the edge of the couch cushion, the broad dips and curves of his body heavily slumped across the awkward support of the furniture. Ivan’s feet hung off one armrest while the other armrest cushioned his head and neck, the rest of him folded uncomfortably between the two as the dim and flashy light of the TV danced and dazzled across his body. Ivan lay perfectly still, minus the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest, his phone held clutched in one hand as it dangled off the side of the couch with a dark screen.

Alfred smiled softly and quietly sashayed over, a happy skip in his step as he approached the unmoving body. “Oh, Ivaaaannn,” he cooed in a cheery, sing-song tone, leaning over the couch to gaze fondly upon his love. “Did you fall asleep, baby? You tuckered right out, huh?”

He walked around the couch and watched Ivan carefully, his eyes roving up and down his sleeping body as Ivan’s nose flared only somewhat with each breath, lashes fluttering every so often but still remaining closed. Having already been mostly comfortable with being in Ivan’s home while the man was asleep, Alfred gently pushed the glass coffee table across the carpet to create just enough space for him to settle down, dispersing his weight over his knees as he got down to Ivan’s level, leaning in close to his face. “Shucks, look at you… You’re sucha cutie, you know that, babe? Curlin’ up nice and cozy in your little couch… I’m glad you got one big enough for the two of us to share, but c’mon, what’re you doing hogging both sides to yourself? Where am I supposed to sit?” Alfred cooed to him and let a swiping finger ghost across Ivan’s prominent cheek bone, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his shapely ear.

Alfred leaned in and softly pressed a delicate kiss on the exposed cheek, using one hand to cup Ivan’s face and hold him steady, sucking the flushed warmth out of him. Alfred’s other hand gently toyed with Ivan’s dangling one, coaxing the phone out of Ivan’s grip and not noticing the call finally ending. He let the phone fall the two or three inches remaining to the ground, and then couldn’t help but stare, fixated, at the limply curled hand.

What a gorgeous shape, truly… Delicate and bony, with blunted nails and stubby ends, splotched with speckles of red beneath the wrinkles of pale flesh. Branching bluish veins ran under his skin and Alfred couldn’t help but want to run with them, trace along every minute dip and detail of those wondrously alluring hands. The sloping, crossing lines shaping Ivan’s palms were equally intriguing, as Alfred gleefully discovered upon turning his latest treasure around. Alfred held Ivan’s hand with both of his own as the older male slept on, blissfully unaware of the stranger affectionately fondling his hand, Alfred’s breath getting closer and closer before heated breath turned to heated lips against Ivan’s cold palm. Stifling a soft noise in the back of his throat, Alfred relished in the feeling of Ivan’s unconscious touch, able to feel his curled fingers against his cheeks and the very faint traces of a trackable pulse beneath the smooth skin.

There was a salty smell to Ivan’s hand, a little bit like sweat but also reminiscent of the bowl of pretzels he had been snacking on back at the bar with his friends, and Alfred couldn’t help but envy that marvelous hand. Oh, what he would give to be permanently attached to his love like that! To be the hand to clothe him, wash him, feed him, sustain and maintain him… Sweet Ivan would be entirely dependent on him and his touch and couldn’t ever push him away, for Alfred would be his hands forever and eternal!

But Alfred knew better than to entertain the dangerous thoughts of kidnapping Ivan and removing his arms to make him truly reliant on Alfred, and after all, the hunt was all part of the fun. Tucking his lower lip into his mouth to chew on it, Alfred did his best to figure out just what he ought to do now that he had Ivan all to himself… That salty smell returned to him, and he shivered with delight before sticking his tongue out, carefully swirling it around the center of Ivan’s palm in a little circle.

“ _ Nhmm… _ ”

Alfred perked at the soft groan, slowly raising his eyes to see Ivan shift somewhat in his sleep, the hand in his grasp twitching beneath his tongue.  _ Do you like that, baby? Do you like to get licked? Heheh, I’ll lick you anywhere you’d like, _ Alfred thought conversationally to himself as he let his tongue slide down to the crevice created between two spread fingers, dipping and dabbing his tongue between the space while all the while watching Ivan’s flitting and shifting expressions. Ivan’s lips fell open and his lashes fluttered more the lower Alfred descended, Alfred pulling back halfway down along the side length of Ivan’s middle finger when his tongue dried out, taking a moment in his mouth to refresh it.

Instead of focusing on the sides, however, Alfred spread his mouth wide enough to engulf one of Ivan’s fingers, sliding down the short shaft with an easy swallow, holding the digit on his tongue before curling the slimy muscle around it. The finger twitched in his mouth and Alfred relished in the feeling, easing the hand back and forth gently enough to suckle, enjoying the light press of Ivan’s fingertip against the roof of his mouth. He took the whole finger down to the base of the bottom knuckle, mouthing against the webbing connecting the digit to its neighbors with his moistened lips. Using one of his hands as he continued to work on the middle finger, Alfred coaxed the pointer finger to bend and curl low enough so he could cram it inside his mouth alongside the first, stuffing his mouth with Ivan’s fingers. His eyes shot open in surprise when he didn’t realize he had closed them, looking up again to check Ivan’s awareness of what he was doing.

Ivan slept soundly through the molestation his one extremity experienced, blissfully unaware as Alfred dipped his free hand down to his pants and tugged the zipper loose, quickly rubbing his painful erection. Fuck, to see Ivan like this, so soft and warm and deeply asleep, Alfred kneeling submissively at his side and degrading himself to the thought of Ivan awakening at any moment to the surreal vision of a stranger jacking off to sucking his fingers… Alfred whimpered around Ivan’s hand and popped off, if only to swallow four fingers all at once, trembling and desperate to stuff whatever part of Ivan he could into himself. Ivan’s thumb twitched and tapped against his cheek when Alfred settled against the start of Ivan’s palm, knowing he would choke if he tried to get any further. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck---! _

He needed more. More, more, more, more,  _ more! _ His pumping hand squeezed hard around himself, Alfred barely registering the fact he had exposed himself beyond the restraints of decency and cloth. A shudder wracked its way up his spine and he could feel himself already racing towards the edge of no return, his wrist aching from its work as his cock dripped with excitement. Oh,  _ fuck _ … Just stroking it felt nice, but the imagined fantasy of dragging Ivan up the stairs to the bedroom and lying with him there --or in Alfred’s case, on him, was just too much to resist!

Spitting out Ivan’s hand and not bothering to tuck himself back into his pants, Alfred carefully slung Ivan’s arm up over his shoulder and hoisted him up off of the couch, grunting with the effort of supporting Ivan’s additional weight. Thankfully, Alfred was no stranger to the city gym and had trained relentlessly for a dream come true like this, and managed to carry Ivan soldier style up the stairs with only a decent amount of difficulty.

  
  


[-]

 

“Easy does it, big boy…” Alfred murmured encouragingly as he tried his best not to just drop Ivan onto the bed, the sleeping man heavy and limp in his arms. The mattress creaked under the weight as Alfred carefully rolled Ivan off his shoulder, the large man sprawling out in a disheveled heap of alluring vulnerability. The natural dimness of the room made it a bit too difficult to see much of Ivan’s charming features, so Alfred trotted over to the windows and threw open the blinds to let the moonlight in, smiling fondly down at his favorite hiding spot just below before turning back to his love.

Ivan hadn’t moved, aside from his head flopping to one side in his sleep. “It’s pretty hot in here, isn’t it? Or, maybe that’s just you,” Alfred swooned with a Cheshire smile, his pants still undone and the urge to make Ivan’s match simply unbearable. The lovestruck blond scampered over and jumped up onto the spongy mattress before leaning over his unconscious obsession, quick fingers making easy work of Ivan’s day clothes.

The fabric slid soundlessly down Ivan’s moonlight-pale legs, the sparse and handsome blackish hair on his thighs easily noticeable against his creamy flesh. Alfred had some difficulty wrestling the cloth from Ivan’s feet, glad that at least at some point along the way Ivan had taken off his own shoes. Noting this, Alfred paused for a moment to kick off his own, deciding to keep his socks on while shedding off Ivan’s. Entranced by the surprisingly thin feet and charmed by the naturally curled digits, Alfred spent a few moments just toying with Ivan’s toes and relishing in the spasms that jerked through Ivan’s legs because of it.

“Well, don’t wanna waste too much time,” Alfred grinned and hopped off the bed, dropping his pants to the ground before wiggling out of his underwear, stepping out of the clothes and standing over his love. Sweet, handsome, charming Ivan--! Alfred gripped himself again and gave his cock a few loving tugs, working over the skin and shivering with delight at being so close to his favorite. Shit, was he really going to do this?

“Hell yeah, I am!” Alfred breathed excitedly and grabbed Ivan’s briefs with his free hand, pumping away at his erection as he yanked the fabric down. Ivan’s unconscious body stiffened somewhat but he didn’t stir, the race-and-wait routine driving Alfred up the wall with lusty deprivation. Flurries of movement interrupted by agonizing pauses only stoked the fire in his loins, and Alfred could barely wait to share its warmth.

He ogled Ivan’s limp cock as it hung between those sweet thighs, and let his eyes rove down a trail of wispy hairs descending from his belly button and spreading into a healthy patch just above and around his manhood. Pleased at witnessing what could only be described as the epitome of masculinity and beauty, Alfred placed a knee on the edge of the bed and balanced his weight on it, leaning in and pressing a kiss of adoration to the head of Ivan’s penis.

The man mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and shifted, Alfred freezing up and restraining the urge to breathe, his flitty eyes cautiously glancing up to Ivan’s face every so often. Eventually he exhaled, Ivan’s cock the recipient of his warm breath.

And then soon after, the recipient of a loving lick.

Salty, but not too much so, with an edge of musk. Satisfied with the taste, Alfred indulged in another, and another, swiping his tongue from base to tip and back again, caressing every side an angle thoroughly with his tongue. Ivan’s thighs twitched a little whenever Alfred ran the wet muscle over a particular vein along the underside, a small fact Alfred gladly took advantage of. Shivering with delight, Alfred relished in being the one to make Ivan’s cock rise to the occasion, his sleeping love making soft and delicate noises in his sleep.

Fuck, what if Ivan woke up suddenly? What if he looked down to see his cock balls-deep in Alfred’s mouth, what if he realized he loved every second of it and wanted more? What if Ivan shoved him off, only to tear his way into Alfred’s ass as a form of revenge? The self-indulgent fantasies spurred Alfred to push onwards, delirious with his own lust as Ivan’s cock finally started to leak with want and need. Opening wide, Alfred bent over Ivan’s cock and took him in all at once, backtracking only when he remembered just how long and girthy Ivan was. It wouldn’t do to risk gagging on him, right?

Shit, Alfred was in deep. And yet, he yearned to plunge even deeper, and to drag Ivan down with him. Maybe bobbing his head as much as he was was simply making him dizzy with misguided and scrambled thoughts of obsessive love, but the taste of bliss filling his mouth encouraged him to forget his troubles and just indulge in the handsome man below him. Popping off with a slurpy moan, Alfred sat back on his haunches and burned the sight before him into his memory, Ivan’s pale skin flushed red with his clothes bunched and messy around him.

Alfred crawled over him a little bit, heart racing in his chest at being so close to squishing their bodies together, and he reached for the squeeze bottle of lotion Ivan kept on his bedside drawers. He popped the top and squirted out a decent amount into an open palm, slicking his fingers up before straddling Ivan’s chest. Steeling himself, Alfred carefully bent forward and reached under his body, finding his hole and gently teasing it open enough for a finger to slide in. The position proved awkward and a little uncomfortable, but Alfred clenched around his hand all the same, moaning at the dirty fantasy-come-true of fingering himself open over Ivan.

An intrigued part of him wondered what Ivan felt like inside, if Ivan was just as hot and squishy there as Alfred was, or if maybe Ivan was tighter and harder to hold open. A morbidly curious part of Alfred wondered if Ivan was still a backdoor virgin, and what it would feel like to rob that card away from him. Alas, the chances of that were slim albeit tempting, and Alfred decided against trying something so daring, not wanting to risk making Ivan bleed or causing other discomforts for the morning after. Maybe when Alfred finished up, he could fix the room to appear as if the two had gone home together and had a delightful romp, one Alfred could easily explain away as a drunken one night stand in the morning.

Deeming himself thoroughly stretched after realizing at some point he had worked two other fingers into his ass during his internal monologue, Alfred slipped his hand out and squeeze out more lubricant, this time letting the viscous fluid dribble down the sides of Ivan’s prick. Hoisting himself up, Alfred scooted back and carefully lined up the tip with his hole, nudging his weight down on it and loving the teasing press of impending penetration. Straightening up and tossing his head back with a sigh, Alfred braced his weight on the sides of Ivan’s chest and carefully lowered himself down, moaning excitedly as Ivan’s erection pushed through his sphincter and then onwards inside of him, Alfred grunting at feeling his inner walls stretch to accommodate Ivan’s girth.

“Oh… f- _ fuck _ ,” Alfred shivered blissfully when Ivan’s cock finally bottomed out, the pleasure burning through his ass sending tingles up his spine. He remained firmly seated on Ivan’s groin for a long moment, wiggling and adjusting himself to find the  _ perfect _ angle. He leaned forward over Ivan, the man shifting somewhat and letting out a grumbly noise, Alfred dipping his lower back into an erotic arch, loving the heavy weight and press of Ivan deep inside of him. Sliding up the shaft, Alfred bit his lower lip and screwed his eyes shut at the sensation of Ivan’s shaft moving through his tight ring of muscle, the bump articulating the head from the shaft stretching him just that much wider. Lingering at the top of Ivan’s cock, Alfred turned his head over his shoulder and strained to see, loving the sight of his rounded ass speared on Ivan’s prick. “Fuck, fuck…-!”

“Ah!” Alfred unwillingly let out a shout as he roughly slammed himself down, almost wanting to cry at having to keep his voice in check immediately afterwards, his lip aching with pain from where he bit down to stifle any other screams of wanton abandon. He sniffled somewhat and cautiously opened one eye to peek at Ivan, thankful that even through the watery haze he could tell his love slept soundly on. Shit, if Alfred had known Ivan was  _ this _ deep of a sleeper, he would have done this months and months ago!

Gripping the sides of Ivan’s belly, Alfred braced himself and eased into a steady pace, moaning when his own erection bounced and slapped a little against Ivan’s tummy with each rolling jerk of Alfred’s hips. Ivan’s mouth fell open and his head slowly lulled back into his soft pillows as Alfred rode him breathily, the blond’s moans choked back by fearful concentration. Shit, Ivan was just too much for him! He wanted more and more, craved Ivan senselessly and passionately, the creaking bed supports a metronome accompanying his reckless ride. Alfred leaned forward just a little more, mewling somewhat when the movement rubbed perfectly inside of him, the lovesick man bowing his head in submission to his wild desires. Ivan’s cock slipped out to just the tip, leaving just enough inside for Alfred to bounce against, his ass quivering and almost clapping with each thrusting movement. Seating himself again with a heavy sigh, Alfred threw his head up to gaze fondly at Ivan’s ceiling, his hands working the fabric partially covering Ivan’s torso with a certain desperate need.

Eventually Alfred pulled his hands to his cock and gripped himself firmly, rubbing himself and trembling with naughty thrill over masturbating with Ivan’s cock inside of him. A shudder wracked up his spine and he clenched harder around his love, wondering briefly about how handsome Ivan would look to awaken trussed up with rope and cinched in with a tight cock ring. Or maybe even a chastity belt? After all, Alfred obviously had a day job to consider, and how else could he make sure his oblivious and innocent love would be faithful to him and him alone?

“Mm, Ivan, I want you so bad,” Alfred whispered hotly, the flustered confession tingling on his lips as he started to rock again, one hand still pumping away at himself as the other braced him upright. His knees throbbed from supporting him but Alfred didn’t care, on the brink of ecstasy and loving every horribly wrong moment of it. But then, a question jolted into center stage.

Was he committing a rape? The thought made him still as reality came crashing down around him, the cold night air biting into his flesh as the weight of realization crushed him in its mighty grasp. Was this….? No, it wasn’t, right…? Maybe Ivan wasn’t aware of himself, but if he didn’t know what was happening, then surely it was fine, right? And Alfred was being so good, and wasn’t hurting him or doing indecent things to his unconscious body, so…

“Mm…  _ bolshe _ …” a soft, sleepy, content voice mumbled in Russian, a word Alfred had looked up many times before while deciphering Ivan’s various emails and texts. ‘More’. Ivan stirred somewhat after speaking, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed slightly, as if confused over why a wonderful feeling had suddenly ended. Leaping at the scapegoat and throwing himself full-throttle into high gear, Alfred slammed his body back into rhythm and gave Ivan exactly what  _ he _ wanted, every thought passing through his mind instantly forgotten in favor of the coming wash of white-seared pleasure. That’s right, Ivan had thought he was handsome earlier, right? Not to mention what happened just now, with Ivan pleading and begging Alfred to continue, to satisfy them both, to seal their pact of love with a passionate climax. And Ivan looked so disappointed when Alfred has stopped, so of course that was reason to keep going!

Alfred clenched and smiled a wide, joyous smile as he rushed towards completion. His cock throbbed in his hand and Alfred squeezed as hard as he could, racing to the edge and dragging Ivan with him, the sleeping drunk trembling and arching just a little under Alfred. And suddenly Alfred let out a startled yelp, able to just barely feel Ivan cum inside of him, the man letting out a gasp in his sleep. Eyes blown wide, Alfred barely registered spilling himself in his hand as the realization that Ivan had  _ cum inside of him _ blazed across his mind with undeniable intensity.

Eventually Alfred sagged, sheepishly laying on top of Ivan before carefully rolling off so as not to crush him. Shit… he could feel Ivan’s sticky cum gush out of his gaping hole and squelch between his thighs, his lover turning somewhat on his side as if to curl up next to his lover for a post-coital cuddle. When Alfred finally collected his thoughts enough, he slowly sat up and then transitioned to standing on wobbly bow-legs, his knees protesting the movement. He gathered his things as quietly as he could, ass muscles clenched tight to savor every last drop still inside of him, glancing a few melancholic glances back at Ivan.

He was about to leave, redressed and reset, before bounding back up to Ivan’s room, unable to leave without one more prize to commemorate the evening.

 

The moment the camera shutter blinked the photo into the memory card’s storage, Alfred battled with all of his logical willpower to hightail it out of there instead of partake in a second round, leaving Ivan carefully tucked under the covers in that dreamland of a room Alfred knew he would be visiting again soon. 


End file.
